


A Day in The Life

by cancerchild



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Family Relationship - Freeform, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerchild/pseuds/cancerchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Misadventures of Jane, Roxy, Dirk and Jake As They Try To Get The Better of Their Older Siblings (and Karl!)</p>
<p>(Jane is around 14-15 here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in The Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drama Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/289354) by [Bananaramses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananaramses/pseuds/Bananaramses). 



“Dude.”  
“What?”  
“Fuck.”  
“What's wrong, Karl?” John looked over at his boyfriend in concern. Karl was on John's computer while John had a notebook spread on the floor with his math textbook open.  
“We're so screwed.” Karl glanced at John, pure fury in his eyes. John got up and walked to his desk to see what had Karl worked up this time. “They updated the title of their stupid board.”  
“The Misadventures of Jane, Roxy, Dirk and Jake as the try to get the better of their older siblings and Karl. Welp. Welcome to my world, man.” John leaned down over Karl's shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Enjoy the insanity that is my sister.”  
“GodfuckingDAMNIT!!”

~~~~~~~

Jane grinned as she tucked the blanket more securely around John and Karl's shoulders. She leaned down to kiss John's cheek and whispered “I love you, big brother.” Her eyes shifted to her brother's boyfriend, smile softening and going sweet. She cupped her hand around his cheek, then smoothed it up to brush his hair back and kissed his forehead. “And I love you just as much. Thank you for putting up with my dorky brother.” She kissed him again and left the room.

Karl shifted, half waking and curling closer to John, then nuzzled against him. “mmmf,” he muttered. “luvootoo.” He sighed and went back to sleep.

~~~~~~~

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] at 14:22! --  
TG: she got a good angle in that shot bro  
TG: give your sister my grats  
\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –

– gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering carcinoGenetisist [CG] at 14:23! –  
GG: omg!!! so cute!!!  
\--gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering carcinoGenetisist [CG] –

– twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering carcinoGenetisist [CG] at 14:23!--  
TA: ehehehe  
– twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering carcinoGenetisist [CG] --

“DAD! JANE'S BEEN POSTING PICTURES OF KARL AND ME ONLINE!”

Mr. Egbert glanced down at his daughter, standing at the sink washing vegetables. “Jane, might I ask-”

“It's on a locked, by-invitation-only memo board on Pesterchum. And the rules for posting pics there are what goes up on the board does not make a repeat appearance anywhere else on the internet, unless permission from all included parties has been granted. Also, I would never have posted it if we hadn't all shared pictures on a different board when Karl came over the first time. You taught me to be a responsible prankster.”

“Good girl.” He walked out of the kitchen to deal with the boys. John and Jane's father shook his head and smiled to himself as he climbed the stairs. It was hard raising warring pranksters. “John,” he said, walking to his son's open door, “Stop whining that your sister pulled one on you and shared the evidence of it. If all of you have already shared photos, there's no harm done” He held up his hand as John open his mouth to protest. “No. Man up and prank her back like a responsible Egbert. Karl?” Mr. Egbert took in the younger boy's scowl and grinned. “Welcome to the family, son.” He turned around and ambled back down to the kitchen, leaving the two boys to collaborate revenge on Jane.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not add more to this, depending on whether or not I think up something else. First work on the archive! Let me know what you think!


End file.
